The goal of the proposed research is to use the data from Established Populations for Epidemiologic Studies of the Elderly (EPESE) project and the InChianti Study to study the relationships of gait speed with mortality;and to combine findings from these two studies with multiple other studies to obtain a large sample size. Specific Research Questions: - Can gait speed be used to estimate survival? - Should gait speed be adjusted for gender, height or age when used to predict survival? - Are estimates consistent across populations? - How does gait speed compare to other vital signs such as BMI or blood pressure when used to predict survival?